September Moonlight
by BroadwayPianoLady
Summary: Oneshot. Glinda and Boq find ways to keep warm on a chilly autumn evening. Rated M for sex.


_**Hi guys, I just wanted to take a break from "Let me count the ways" for a few minutes, so I came up with this oneshot drabble. It's obviously a Glinda/Boq fic, but I'm just telling you right now, it's going to be a little out of character. Hot. Steamy. Sexy. Dark. etc...more like a Fiyerba type sex scene, but just with Glinda and Boq. I'm a very horny girl ;). Enjoy.**_

They were outside under a tree near the woods, under the moonlight, enjoying the stars and the cool breeze. It was slightly chilly, but most of the warm summer air lingered into late September.

"I'm cold." Glinda said shivering.

"You want my -" but he stopped for a second...he knew better. Giving her his jacket was a cliché, boyish thing to do. He looked at her, and moved closer to put his arms around her. "Better?" he asked.

She smiled with a smile that was much more than just a smile. That was at least what Boq thought. _Was it an invitation?_ he thought to himself. _Nah._ She would never invite me. Being so close to her made something deep within him fill with happiness. Well, maybe...some **things** filled with happiness. She looked at him again. This time with pouted pink lips. He needed to stop thinking this was all a big invitation. This was just her way of being who she was._ She...doesn't...want...oh but those lips look SO welcoming. _He moved his arms off of her and shifted his sitting position to try and hide his bulging cock. She looked at him again, and said in a surprising low husky voice,

"You don't need to hide it Boq..."

He looked at her disbelievingly. "What?"

"Boq...I know you're excited...but so am I."

"Glinda, I-"

"Don't talk."

"What-"

"Hey!" he shut up. He wanted to know what was going to happen next. But before he could even guess, her lips were on his. She tasted like sweet cherry. _Probably lip gloss._ he thought. She pushed him back onto the grass, carefull crawling on top of him, so as not to break the kiss. She felt his hard member against her, and it excited her more. She was nervous after all, but after all the years of playing hard to get, and picking on him, he still hadn't gotten the message. She hoped that this would work. However, to her dismay, he broke the kiss.

She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "You have no idea how long I wished you would do that." he said breathlessly.

"Yes, I do." she said "You don't know how long I waited for you to get the message to do that!"

"I don't pick things up very fast Glinda."

"Well, some things on you certainly pick up very fast."

"Hey!" He flipped the two of them over so that he was on top of her. The two of them giggled for a few seconds, but they caught sight of each other's eyes. Boq thought that Glinda looked so beautiful from this angle. Vulnerable, needy, and weak. He played with her hair, letting it out of the ponytail it was in, spreading her long golden curls around her head. "You are so beautiful." She looked at him, smiling her most angelic smile. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, then picked up her head from the back to meet his lips in another sweet kiss. This time, it didn't last as sweet for long. It grew passionate and hot. Glinda snaked her arms through his to pull his body down completely on top of her. He could feel her breasts against his own chest. _You know, _he said to himself _for having such a little frame, this girl is very well endowed._ He ground his hips into hers, starting a rhythm of well, humping. He could feel his cock wanting to burst out of his pants. Glinda moaned into his mouth. Boq was not ignoring this invitation, he knew what she wanted. He broke the kiss. His breathing was shallow. He unbuttoned his pants and frantically unzipped them. Glinda smiled at him mischievously. She was proud of him. He was picking this up faster already. He came back down to meet her lips. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, he held her small face in his hands. They were still pressed together. Glinda brought one hand down to stroke his shaft. He shivered from her touch and broke the kiss again. She hiked up her skirt inviting him in. Boq responded quickly, slipping into her. The moment he did this, both of their breathing came in short huffs. He didn't move for a moment, for the sensation was all too overwhelming for the of them. They just laid there, softly kissing each other, soft small kisses. She sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, then moved down to his neck. Boq was on cloud nine. He pulled out slightly and thrust back in, making her gasp. He brought her arms out, intwining his fingers with hers, while kissing her neck. As their momements continued, sweat built up all over their bodies, down to their intwined fingers. Boq left her hands for her breasts. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt massaging her breasts, causing her to become erect. The intensity south of the border began to built. Boq grabbed her hips for leverage. This made Glinda cry out into the night. He brought his mouth down to cover hers, so they wouldn't risk being caught. Glinda was panting by now quietly moaning with every thrust. She now began to bring her hips up to meet his. Every thrust was pure bliss. Boq closed his eyes, arched his back and threw his head back. He was holding on as long as he could for her. She arched her back to meet his arch. He brought his hands to hers again, intwining their fingers once again. The both of them were whining, and wincing trying as hard as they could to hold their sounds back, but as their orgasms coursed through their bodies, they both groaned rather loudly. Their intwined fingers squeezed together as their waves of pleasure continued to rock every nerve in their bodies. Their grips on each other's hands loosened as they began to calm from their experience. Boq opened his eyes and looked at Glinda. There was never a sight more beautiful. Her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving, as beads of sweat lay on her forehead. He wiped her forehead off for her and kissed it. He planted a kiss on each of her eyelids. The only energy Glinda had left was in her fingers which gently drew small circles on his back. "Glinda" he whispered. All she could manage to do was flutter her eyes open, barely. She was so drained. "I love you."

"No." was all that her energy allowed her to say at the moment. Boq gave her a quizzical look. She smiled indicating she was going to continue speaking. She tried catching her breath. "I love you." she managed to say. Her eyelids closed, and her breathing began to start evening out. He kissed every inch of her he could reach without moving his entire body, as she continued to gently tickle his back. He planted small kisses on her lips already swollen from kissing. She was even more beautiful after sex. Her hair was all over the place, while her cheeks were bright red and slightly glossy from sweat. She was a perfect angel. He framed her face with his hand, stroking from her forehead, into her hair. "Mmmm," she managed to say, "feels good." He kissed her lips softly one more time, before facing the true reality of the situation. He rolled off of her with a grunt. Glinda was able to breathe much better after he got off of her, but she still preferred him on top of her. He fixed his boxers and his pants, and pulled her skirt back down. "MmmmmBoq, do we have to go?"

"Unless you want Morrible to find us here." Her eyes opened suddenly.

"Yes, good. Let's go." She went to sit up, but found it extremely difficult. Boq caught her and picked her up bridal style. "Boq!" she giggled. When they got to her dorm, he put her back on her feet. She leaned against the wall right next to the door as he put his elbow on the wall, leaving their faces two inches apart.

"You are the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth." Glinda smiled and bit her lip.

"Boq," she began "that had to be the most amazing experience I have ever had in my life. You were amazing. I don't even know how to describe that. It just felt so right."

"I love you." he said pinning her against the wall, kissing her one last time. He started to get lost again and kiss down her neck and collarbones.

"Boq." she said, calling him. He looked up at her. She brought her face dangerously close to his without touching. "What you do to me, no one else could ever do." He smiled and chuckled deep in his throat, bringing his lips down truly this time for the last time. He began to walk away, holding her hand.

"I love you." he said again and gave her hand a squeeze and disappeared. Glinda closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Wow." was all she said. Now that Boq was gone, she was noticing how cold it was again. "Hmm...guess it didn't seem this cold before!" she said smiling to herself. She let herself in her dorm where Elphaba promptly turned on a light.

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"I was-"

"Oh my God! Are you okay? You look terrible, were you mugged?"

"Mmmmm...no." Glinda said in her typical high pitched squeaky voice.

"Well what happened! Your hair is a mess, your skirt is on backwards, you're all sweaty, and your make-up is smeared!"

"Is it? Hmm...I didn't notice."

"Glinda...were you raped?"

Glinda's eyes lit up at this. "Oh! No of course not!" she said "It was mutual!" and she turned out the light and hopped into bed. She was so damn TIRED!


End file.
